stardriverfandomcom-20200214-history
Cybodies
Cybodies are the machine-like beings commonly used throughout Star Driver. In order to pilot a Cybody one must have either a mark or a mask, as without one they cannot pilot a Cybody let alone move through Zero Time. When a Star Driver plans on activating their cybody they yell out the word "Appriviose". In total, there are rumored to be twenty two Cybodies. Each Cybody is named after a letter in the Phoenician alphabet, which multiple modern Semetic abjads are derived from, notably Hebrew and Aramaic. History Not much is known about the Cybodies, except that they were created by an alien race, refered as the Entropeople for unknown reasons. They appear to have been created millions of years before the series start, as Samekh is seen in a flashback with dinosaurs in the background. During this time all that is known is that at one point Samekh fought and destroyed Ayingott and that at another point the Cybodies stripped Samekh of his wings that became the Star Swords to seal him up. At one point the Entropeople abandoned the Earth and their creations, shortly after the creation of their last Cybody Tauburn, which is reffered as the only Cybody designed for human use. Sarina mentions that Tauburn's hidden abilities maybe due to the fact that it wasn't properly tested after it's creation due to lack of time. Appearance Before the North Maiden's seal was broken, inactive Cybodies were shown to have been white statues with articulated mannequin-like forms that stand in various poses with a hole in their chests. The only exception to this case was the Cybody Samekh who was much larger than the regular Cybodies and blue-colored instead of white. After the North seal was broken their appearances did not differ greatly except for each figure gaining a gold mask which could possibly be be a sign of being in the second phase. After being destroyed, a Cybody would return to it's statue-form but appeared completly rusted and without the mask. Once Cybodies are Apprivoised, they each assume unique appearances that suit various themes, possibly through the subconscious of each individual Star Driver. Revealed Cybodies and Pilots Types Cybodies are Classified into three types: #Warrior Type Cybodies #Maiden Type Cybodies #King Cybodies Warrior Type Cybodies These Cybodies are overwhelimgly the most common. Warrior type Cybodies are the most common Cybodies used for battle in the series. These Cybodies have characteristics specifically meant for battle such as weapons and special attacks. Known Warrior Cybodies are: Maiden Type Cybodies This group of Cybodies are the second largest group of Cybody. The Maiden Type are used to hold the seals that restrict the access to the other phases of the Warrior Cybodies. While there seem to be only four of them, each one is very important, and if they are destroyed the corresponding phase that they seal is set free. With all four Maidens seals intact only first phase abilities are usable. It is apparent that to unlock the further phases the Maiden Cybodies, and the seals they protect must be destroyed. Specifically destroying Nunna the North Maiden's cybody (Sakana-chan's) to release the second phase, Memna the West Maiden's (Mizuno's) for the third phase to become unlocked, Hethna the East Maiden's (Keito's) cybody to advance to the fourth phase, and finally Wawna the South Maiden's (Wako's) Cybody to completely release the Cybodies from Zero Time. King Type Cybodies The smallest group, the King types are visually based on rulers in some form or another. There is very little known about what qualifies a Cybody for the King status aside from Samekh, the most powerful of all Cybodies, and the only one referred to explicitly as King. Aside from, again, Samekh, the King types individually seem to be equivalent to or at most slightly above average compared to Warrior type Cybodies. One possible qualification for Kingship may be the capability to possess their pilots and demonstrate personal autonomy to a higher degree than Warriors and Maidens, although Betraida never does this, possibly by personal choice. Nevertheless, King types can be assumed to all possess high positions within the Cybodies' hierarchy, and their power is unquestionable. Trivia *According to the series Cybodies designer both Ayingott and Betreida are also King-type Cybodies like Samekh. However only Samekh is reffered as "King" in the series. *Warrior type Cybody marks can be passed down to anyone at anytime and one person can even possess more than one mark by this method. However King and Maiden marks are only passed down from one generation to the next. This is seen as all of Samekh's Drivers are from the Shindo family. *Each Cybody is named after a letter in the Phoenician alphabet, which multiple modern Semetic abjads are derived from, notably Hebrew and Aramaic. *Unlike Warrior or King Cybodies when a Maiden Cybody is destroyed it disappears permanently.﻿ Category:World of Star Driver